


Tales from the Kink Meme

by corpsefluid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guro, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Somnophilia, Urine, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hoarding away my current and prior work for the KH kink meme in one place so I won't forget what I've actually written. Warnings and ships will be listed in the notes for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xion/Kairi- fluff

**Author's Note:**

> "Xion/Kairi. Awkward first times, and general confusion.   
> (I don't care who tops to be honest, I just need more delicious Xion goodness)"

Xion had never had any girl friends before, she hadn’t even really known any girls before. Sure she had ‘met’ Namine, but she never really had a chance to get to know her (and Larxene was outright unapproachable.)  
  
Now she not only had a girl friend, she had a girlfriend.  
  
Kairi had been the one to make the first move, Kairi had also been the one to take them on their first date. First dates, first kisses, xion wanted to try being first to initiate something for once.  
  
Xion did consider asking Axel… Lea now, about it but he’d been so flustered and awkward when she and Roxas had asked him about what girls and boys do together. No, she was going to learn about it on her own just for Kairi. Besides, she was a grown up now, she couldn’t go asking Axel about every little thing.  
  
Carefully Xion studied what girls do together as best she could, some of the pictures she’d seen were a bit weird. Neither she nor Kairi had breasts like that and it was strange to see those bits without hair on them, was there not supposed to be hair there? What if Kairi didn’t have hair there? She didn’t think Kairi would mind, but she didn’t want to make it weird by asking something wrong.  
  
Some of the positions looked a bit uncomfortable too, but most of those also seemed really complicated. Maybe they felt nice and Xion was just missing something but this was going to be her first time. So no one could blame her if she started simple, right?  
  
The stuff with the fingers looked easy enough and she could test it on herself to make sure it felt good before she tried it on Kairi. The mouth stuff seemed pretty easy too, but she couldn’t really test that. Xion couldn’t imagine someone being flexible enough to try _that_ on themselves anyway. The idea of putting her mouth there was also kind of odd, it seemed pretty popular though so it must have been good. Perhaps if Kairi liked it she could ask Kairi to try it on her some other time so she could find out what it felt like.  
  
  
First she had to ask Kairi on a date.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sparring was something Xion had been hesitant about at first, during her time with the Organization nearly everything she did with her keyblade had a specific purpose: completing a mission, getting stronger to complete more missions,  
  
performing for other members to collect data. The idea of fighting for fun or to simply practice skills with no particular purpose in mind was kind of alien to her, but once she got into it, it was fun. Just doing something for the sake of doing it.  
  
Kairi’s footwork was kind of slow but she put a lot of strength into her hits, Xion was a bit faster with her footwork but couldn’t put as much power into her swing, the competition helped them both. Kairi needed to move faster to land her hits and Xion needed to get stronger to block.  
  
Of course they could just excercise, but this way was better. Bouncing off someone else, rather than just being by yourself running or lifting weights, it couldn’t compete.  
  
They kept going until they were too hot, sweaty and sore to continue. Which was the perfect time for the ice cream Xion had brought along. The ice cream ended up a bit softer than Xion intended it to be but that made it easier to eat.  
  
Messier too, but Kairi didn’t mind. When Xion got some on the tip of her nose Kairi reached over to kiss it off.  
  
Xion laughed and kissed her back on the lips.  
  
Xion didn’t understand the dates they showed on TV with the dressing up and stuff, this right now seemed way more fun than just going to a fancy restaurant where you couldn’t stretch your legs or hug or be loud. Sitting in the shade, cooling off after a workout just seemed so much better. You could talk without worrying your volume was bothering other people, you didn’t have to worry about making a mess, and it didn’t cost a thing.

When nothing was left of the ice cream but sticky fingers, sticky lips and the sticks, Xion went quiet. She’d been practising how to bring this up to Kairi all day yesterday, but now she just couldn’t remember a word of it.  
  
"should we- could I…" Xion took a deep breath before trying again, "Kairi, could we go back to your house?" It wasn’t the best improvisation but it gave her time to think about how to bring up the topic of sex with Kairi.  
  
Kairi smiled and nodded, taking Xion’s sticky hand in her own. It was probably a good time to anyway, since, despite Kairi’s liberally applied sun block, her freckled shoulders were starting to get on the pinkish side.  
  
Their trip was a little quiet with Xion thinking, but holding hands was nice enough, there was no need to fill the quiet moments with conversation just to have noise.  
  
Sometimes they got odd looks walking hand-in-hand outside, Xion didn’t understand but Kairi didn’t seem to mind. Xion had long since decided those people were just strange and ignored them. Maybe she’d ask Lea about it one day, the people weren’t hurting anything but they _were_ weird. It wasn’t like people holding hands was strange or interesting or anything. Surely they _must_ have seen people holding hands before?  
  
Xion had seen enough people in town doing so, so she couldn’t imagine how anyone could miss it. Especially since they’d been around a lot longer than she had.

 

* * *

  
  
There was rarely anyone at Kairi’s house during the day, so finding it quiet when they got there was no surprise.  
  
But with no distractions Xion was on the spot, with no more clue on how to ask Kairi than when they left their training spot.  
  
"We’ll go up to my room," Kairi saved Xion the trouble of finding words. Helpfully taking both of her hands and very nearly dragging Xion upstairs. Up the stairs and all the way onto her bed so Xion would have a nice soft landing when she pounced on her for a vicious mauling of kisses.  
  
Kissing was easy for Xion, so she readily returned as good as she got. They’d done it before enough times that they’d had lots of practice not bashing their teeth together, hitting their heads, or accidentally biting the others tongue.  
  
Kairi’s lips were still slightly sticky and tasting like her ice cream but Xion didn’t mind.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Xion finally gathered the words to ask: “hey, can I try something?”  
  
Kairi didn’t even need to think twice before saying “sure,” Xion wouldn’t intentionally hurt her and Kairi was just burning with curiosity to see what Xion was dancing around all day. Xion could be as bad as Namine about some things.  
  
Cautiously Xion slipped her fingers under the hem of Kairi’s shirt and pulled it up slowly, making sure Kairi didn’t have any objections.  
  
Fortunately Kairi gave Xion a hand with pulling it off over her head and off her arms. Leaving her in her old, comfortable plain white bra.  
  
Xion wasn’t entirely sure about taking it off right away, first she checked how comfortable Kairi was with her touching her there. Putting her hand to the middle of Kairi’s chest before moving it down to her breasts. Carefully slipping her fingers under the edge of Kairi’s bra, before looking up at her to make sure she was okay.  
  
Kairi didn’t seem bothered at all, Kairi just smiled, trying not to make Xion too nervous. Trying not to startle Xion, Kairi took Xion’s other hand in her own and slipped it under her bra over her other breast. Nudging it to rub her nipple, and trying to give Xion a little more confidence to go ahead.

Taking the prompting, Xion moved her hand Kairi wasn’t holding to massage Kairi’s nipple. Feeling it harden to a nub under her fingers. Then experimentally, Xion pushed the straps of Kairi’s bra off her shoulders to peel down the cups a bit. Bending down to kiss Kairi’s now bare breast.  
  
Kairi made it easier by reaching behind her back to undo the hooks so it could come off completely and give Xion a bit more room to touch and buried her hands in Xion’s hair encouragingly.  
  
Feeling a bit braver now, Xion kissed her way down to one of Kairi’s pale pink nipples. Trying to recall the things she read, she sucked on it a moment before trying to use her tongue. Drawing a little gasp from Kairi.  
  
While licking Kairi’s nipple, xion was at a bit of a loss about what to do with her hands, the easiest place to put them seemed to be on Kairi’s sides but it didn’t seem right to just leave them there just doing nothing. Experimentally, Xion gently ran her fingers up Kairi’s bony ribs and back down again.  
  
Kairi squeaked.  
  
Xion wasn’t sure if that was a good noise. It was different to the noises she’d made when xion started playing with her breasts, but it didn’t sound pained and those ladies in the videos made a lot of strange noises. So to check she did it again, just a bit firmer than before so she could be sure.  
  
This time Kairi shrieked and kicked out, accidentally giving Xion a solid knee to the inner part of her hip.  
  
Xion yelped, only by pure luck avoiding catching any part of kairi’s breast with her teeth.  
  
"Shi- oh my gosh, I’m so sorry," Kairi apologised, "I’m really ticklish."  
  
Xion and Kairi looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into giggles. Xion had been worried she had hurt Kairi there for a moment and Kairi had been worried she’d hurt Xion.  
  
When they recovered, having not quite entirely killed the mood, Kairi took the initiative this time.  
  
"Now you’ve got to let me try it on you." Kairi smiled impishly at Xion as she set her fingers to unbuttoning Xion’s top.  
  
Xion’s bra was more of a sports type affair since she’d never really had the opportunity to get a proper fitting with the Organization (after all, why would a doll need a bra?) and when she finally got one she found regular bras stupid and uncomfortable after having worn the sports one she’d been given as a stop gap solution for so long. So she just got more and used them instead.  
  
Kairi didn’t mind, she thought they were cute. They suited Xion, but they were a little tricky to get off without entirely undressing Xion’s top half. With a little help from Xion though, Kairi was able to peel off Xion’s shirt and bra relatively quickly.  
  
Now that she knew what Xion was up to, Kairi was a bit more eager to try some things for herself. First pressing a kiss to one of Xion's small light brown nipples, before taking it into her warm wet mouth to suck on.  
  
As she set about playing with Xion's breast with her tongue, Kairi covered Xion's other breast with one hand, gently kneading it. Trying to find out what Xion liked.  
  
Xion could feel her face going very red as Kairi touched her breasts. Not out of modesty, she certainly wasn't too educated in that department, but just being touched like this. The rest of her body slowly started to feel warmer and she could feel her underwear getting a bit damp.

Remembering what Kairi did before, Xion thread her fingers into Kairi's hair. Almost like she was just hugging Kairi to her chest.  
  
Kairi moved her hand down from Xion's chest to settle between her legs and rub her through her pants.  
  
Xion made a noise, she wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded nothing like the girls in those movies, and what Kairi was doing certainly felt better than when she'd tried by herself. Remembering, xion tried to reach down between them to rub Kairi back, but in this position she couldn't quite reach. Lacking for ideas of what to do and recalling before, Xion settled her hands on Kairi's lower back.  
  
It wasn't what she'd wanted to try, and she couldn't reciprocate what Kairi was doing right now, but it was good. Xion was happy enough just holding Kairi.  
  
Suddenly Kairi shifted upwards to kiss Xion again, just barely sitting in Xion's lap, but she kept the hand between Xion's legs right where it was.  
  
Surprised, Xion took a moment, but once she recognised her opportunity, she slipped her hand under Kairi's skirt to rub Kairi in the same way she was doing for her.  
  
Xion wasn't quite bold enough to move Kairi's panties out of the way, but soon Kairi took care of that for her. Using her free hand to push her panties out of the way and slip a couple of Xion's fingers inside her.  
  
Xion's heart was absolutely pounding, Kairi had been alive so much longer than she had and knew so much more. Sure Xion's reading helped, but she'd definitely wouldn't have been able to do this without Kairi's help. Xion wiggled her fingers a moment before figuring out what to do with them. It was definitely different from when she was touching herself, sure it was as warm and slick but it felt different definitely.  
  
As Xion got the hang of touching Kairi, Kairi took the chance to open up Xion's trousers and get her hand down under Xion's underwear.  
  
Only then did Xion notice that Kairi's face was redder than her hair, and threw herself back into kissing more enthusiastically once it occurred to her Kairi was enjoying it as much as she was.


	2. Organization XIII/Demyx- human urinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Organization/Demyx
> 
> As punishment for flubbing up a mission, Demyx has to serve as the Organization's urinal for one day. Whether he likes it or not is up to you! "
> 
> Okay so, I had no god damn idea what I was doing here, I was kind of inspired by some human urinal manga over on gurochan but this isn't exactly my kink, I managed some fun with it anyway.
> 
> Dumb facts learned while researching this: apparently pineapple doesn't only sweeten and reduce bitterness in semen but sweetens and reduces bitterness in urine too. Alcohol content can be indicated by a burnt or acidic flavour. Cold urine has less immediate taste and it's salty as fuck pretty much no matter what you do. God bless the internet.

Demyx hated blindfolds and handcuffs, sure they _could_ be fun on occasion in the bedroom, but not when he was being led off to some mystery punishment. Especially since it was probably some of those total bullshit power cancelling ones he'd discovered were actually a thing half a dozen fuck-ups ago.  
  
Xigbar was no help at all, sure he was fun sometimes but Demyx swore sometimes the man got off on dragging him off to be punished. Asshole even took his coat so he had to walk the whole way.  
  
Demyx had long since given up trying to figure out where he was being led. The castle was a damn labyrinth even when you could use the dark corridors to get around. Going on foot to find your way around? Fuck that noise. For all he could tell with the blindfold and the endless bootsteps on tile, Xigbar may as well have been leading him in circles. Which knowing Xigbar, could very well be the case.  
  
God, Demyx just wished they'd get on with it. He could deal with Xigbar talking the whole way, mostly since he tuned out a while ago, but all the walking and anticipation was a pain.  
  
Eventually, after a few more turn Xigbar stopped and guided Demyx by his shoulders to turn then sit down. The tugging on his wrists and clinking of the chain told him Xigbar was hooking the cuffs up to something.  
  
"Headback and open wide kiddo."  
  
Didn't really sound like much of a punishment to be honest, unless they planned on getting... say Lexaeus or Xaldin in on the action, and that still sounded kind of hot. In a sort of gross bodybuilder gang-bang sort of way.  
  
The position was all wrong but fucking around with Xigbar you had to get used to how little bearing physics and flexibility tended to have on any given position.  
  
Hearing the zipper of Xigbar's fly, Demyx leant back, relaxing his jaw and throat.  
  
Experience said Xigbar was kind of an asshole; a fun one, but still an asshole. He didn't give a shit if you choked on his cock and would clock you if he got any teeth regardless of whose fault it was. (It was always Xigbar's fault, except for that one time )  
  
Expecting the soft dry skin of a half-hard cock and getting a mouthful of warm liquid was surprising enough that it took a few seconds to properly register what the fuck was going on.  
  
A few seconds that was spent busily choking and unrelaxing.  
  
It was warm, wet, bitter, and salty; and then there was _the smell_. Demyx twisted in his bonds to spit/cough/gag, the stream of urine continuing on the side of his face, getting in his hair, dripping down his cheeks- oh hell, it was _IN HIS HAIR_.  
  
"What the fuck, man?" Demyx managed to sputter out between coughs. Did Xigbar have no idea how long it took to get his hair just right? Never mind the whole pissing in his mouth thing, 'cause that was just messed up.  
  
"Come on, get back in position, you're just making a mess. You're going to be doing this for a while, so you're gonna need to get used to the taste." As if Xigbar was actually putting any effort into not making a mess. Like hell was he going to stop in the middle of a good piss. "you fuck up, you got to take the punishment. You don't take that punishment, we think of somethin' worse to do. 'course it's up to you if you want to find out what something worse is, being dusked cause you can't handle a bit of piss sounds like a pretty stupid way to go to me."  
  
Demyx made rudimentary attempt to open his mouth again, only to gag the second he got some of his tongue.  
  
Fuck, what the hell was _he_ supposed to do? This was cruel and unusual punishment. Sure it was entirely his own fault here, but that didn't mean the guys upstairs had to have a sick fuck brainstorming session just 'cause he ignored the other stuff.  
  
Eventually the stream tapered off to a trickle and stopped. Demyx heard some shifting of fabric as Xigbar tucked himself in and zipped up his fly.  
  
"Be a good boy, 'kay? You've got all day to get used to it, and if not, well maybe when you get out you can blow me to get the taste outta your mouth." Xigbar sounded ridiculously smug about the whole thing, perhaps Demyx was right about the whole 'gets off on dragging you to a punishment' thing. Xigbar didn't even wait for a response before Demyx heard the whisper of a portal being opened and it seemed Xigbar was gone.

Left on his own chained who-knows-where in total silence was boring. Only made worse by the disgusting sticky smell of drying urine and sitting on hard tile was starting to turn his butt numb. He couldn't even take a nap to pass the time, well he probably could but he didn't exactly fancy the idea of being woken up quite as rudely as getting pissed on.  
  
It seemed like hours before someone else came in. Their footsteps sounded sort of uneven and hurried, like the person was stumbling as they rushed.  
  
When their steps stopped infront of him and that someone started fumbling with their pants fastenings it became obvious he was in for another foul shower. This one didn't even bother to wait for Demyx to be ready before starting so maybe they didn't even care if he had his mouth open.  
  
Being caught off guard though, the asshole still got some in his mouth anyway.  
  
It tasted burnt, acidic almost. Shit, Demyx he hadn't thought it could get worse than the first time but reality sure showed him. He didn't even know pee could taste burnt. Well he didn't even know what pee tasted like before today anyway, but that was beside the point.  
  
Since they didn't seem to care if he opened his mouth he pursed his lips and let the lot trickle down his body and pool around him, soaking his pants.  
  
Whoever it was (Axel maybe?) seemed to take forever to finish, the stumbling rush seemed to make a bit more sense imagining someone with a bladder that full.  
  
Unlike Xigbar, this asshole left without a word.  
  
The next customer didn't take nearly as long to arrive. This one was in no hurry, the sound of their boots on the tile suggested a leisurely pace before they stopped in front of him.  
  
Whoever let out an annoyed (or maybe disgusted) sounding snort which made Demyx think _'well you don't have to do it you asshole.'_  
  
Demyx heard a familiar rustling of fabric but then nothing, no stream of piss on him, no commentary, just a tapping foot, it seemed like they were waiting for something.  
  
Cautiously Demyx opened his mouth, making sure to not make the same mistake he made the first time.  
  
The stream was cool and wet, for a moment Demyx had thought someone had taken pity on him and given him water before the taste hit a couple of swallows in. A sharp, incredibly bitter after-taste hit Demyx like a tonne of bricks making him sputter.  
  
Whoever it was (Demyx was going to take a wild stab in the dark and say it was Vexen,) apparently took a step back to avoid getting splashed.  
  
Thankfully he didn't stay anywhere near as long as the previous two, but now Demyx was soaked, cold, sticky and smelly and he couldn't even reach out to the water and get it off him or rinse himself, ideally both.  
  
Thankfully the next one to come in didn't just let him sit in silence.  
  
"Wow, you sure pissed them off this time didn't you Demyx?" Coupled with the familiar laugh it became immediately obvious Axel just came in, but since this was Axel, who the fuck was mister burnt piss?  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Demyx snapped, a bit off from his usual fake timid friendliness he tried to present.  
  
"Hey man, don't be so hostile, I'm giving you a break. I don't think I could make myself go along with this if I tried." Demyx pictured Axel was probably holding his hands up mock defensively even though he couldn't even see Axel through the blindfold.

"So why are you here?"  
  
"Well, ya see there's these notices been posted saying we all have to at least once. I'm hoping you won't mind covering for me on that, total bargain price. Lie to only be pissed on by nine people instead of ten, and hey, if you feel it's too cheap you can blow me for it later." The comment was followed by the click-whirr of a camera taking a photo, "or you can blow me to get _this_ back, I'm cool with either."  
  
"Hey! Fuck you man, _fuck you_."  
  
Axel took the chance to fuck off, rather than to fuck.  
  
Demyx was left alone for a while after that. He almost considered resigning himself to a gross wake up call just so he could nap away some of these boring time gaps.  
  
He didn't even need to guess to figure out who came in next though, anyone could smell Marluxia a mile off.   
  
When Marluxia stopped in front of him there was no rustling fabric of undoing of zips, instead a leather boot started nudging him between his legs. Not nearly as effective as a skilled hand, but the carefully applied friction was getting to him anyway.  
  
Not the best time and place as his soaked pants made getting a hard-on chafe, but at least he wasn't being pissed on so he wasn't about to bitch about it. Even if he found himself wondering how many times Marluxia must have done this before.  
  
Within minutes Demyx was groaning and squirming at the touch, he could almost forget he was stuck sitting in a puddle of piss, all sticky and grimy like he was.  
  
And then Marluxia stopped, just as Demyx was getting close Marluxia took the boot away. Walking out and leaving Demyx to his puddle with a boner he couldn't reach to relieve himself.   
  
After Marluxia (and Demyx' boner) left the rest of the day seemed to just blur together, just long periods of sitting on his own in a gross puddle occasionally interrupted with a fresh shower of urine. No one else really made him open his mouth again and just went straight to pissing on him. Some apparently came back more than once since it was certainly more times than the predicted nine. Vexen didn't come back, thank god, but he was pretty sure Xigbar did.   
  
The only thing that really stood out while everyone was playing sick fuck was when mister burnt piss stumbled back in to the room, only to go to a cubical and apparently puke his guts out along with whatever he'd eaten in the past year or three. The sound alone almost set Demyx off too, but he was lucky enough to not find out what pee tasted like regurgitated.  
  
By the end of the day, when Xigbar finally returned to set him loose, he just wanted to shower and go to sleep for a couple of days (then maybe go punch some people in the dick.)  
  
Xigbar apparently decided to help with this by dumping a bucket of cold water on him before taking the blindfold off.  
  
"You have fun today kiddo? Or d'you need some more time?"


	3. Vexen/Larxene- unconscious non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vexen/Larxene, unconscious non-con. XII's freshly joined and has to go through a routine, if unnecessary, health inspection. IV's probably having a little trouble keeping himself in check."
> 
> I was tired as hell when I did this one so I honestly don't remember a word of it beyond the text file on my hard drive.

"What _is_ that?"  
  
"Vaccination; we have no idea what you've previously been immunised against, what you've previously been exposed to or what you may be currently carrying." Vexen had to fight to keep from sneering at the utter bullshit coming from his mouth. It obviously wasn't a vaccination, but the woman clearly lacked the background to tell the difference. "It doesn't hurt to exercise caution."  
  
Larxene seemed to think about this for a moment.  
  
Vexen could hardly blame her for her hesitation, none of them were especially trustworthy, he was flat out lying, and perhaps, just   
  
maybe the girl was smarter than she looked.  
  
"Fine," Larxene drawled the word, making it clear she felt she had far better things to do that submit to this check-up and just wanted this affair over with. Even going as far as to roll up her sleeve for the needle.  
  
Not so smart after all. That was mostly fine by Vexen as he had no desire to interact with the majority of the newer recruits beyond expanding the data sample for his research. The girl was terribly combative, performing all the necessary tests, the examination and all the extraneous tests requested by Xemnas would have been next to impossible with the nobody conscious. Well, perhaps not impossible, but at least far more frustrating than Vexen was willing to deal with. Managing Saix' examination was enough for his life time and already having an untainted blood sample, the more worthless checks could snuck in after he administer the reversal agent.  
  
After giving her the injection, all he needed to do was play dumb and maintain the mind numbing banter until the drug set in properly.  
  
Suddenly static crackled from her skin, making Vexen jerk his hand back and Larxene snicker cruelly like it was such a clever joke.  
  
The second time she actually let him finish the injection, not a hint of flinching. For a moment Vexen could have sworn she actually purred, but afterward he suspected it was more likely connected to the static shock she administered a half second later. Which Larxene clearly felt was just as clever as the first time.  
  
With this juvenile demonstration, Vexen reaffirmed he'd made the right choice, though he held off from openly demonstrating his relief that he only need put up with this for a few more minutes.  
  
"What was in that?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Vexen asked, his voice laced with fake concern that'd be obvious to anyone who'd spent more than a week as a nobody.  
  
"Dizzy," Larxene's head lolled a bit as she spoke, having trouble keeping the world straight as the drug pulled her down.  
  
"Must be a reaction. Lie down and I'll go find something to help."  
  
The fact that Larxene complied at all was testament to the strength of the chemical. Though it was lucky unconsciousness claimed her before Vexen had to call on his lacklustre acting skills again for more pretend concern.  
  
There was work to be done.  
  
Though first her uniform needed to be removed. The nature of the coats guaranteed they interfered with most of the important readouts.   
  
Fortunately Larxene was small enough and light enough that stripping her to her underwear wasn't especially strenuous compared to some of the others. Lexaeus' assistance had been required for some of the more heavily muscled members.  
  
Wielding the shield Vexen did required a lot of upper body strength but not as much as manoeuvring unconscious nobodies that outweighed him.  
  
Once Larxene was laid out on the examination table in just her bra, panties and socks, Vexen set his equipment to take care of some of more automated tests while he rearranged his notes for the parts that needed a more hands-on approach.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately the examination and the majority of the other tests required weren't especially intellectually stimulating and did very little to keep his mind occupied and away from less than professional thoughts.  
  
Larxene's breasts were small and her ribs stuck out obtrusively, but the rest of her body was lithely muscled and still had a degree of distinctly feminine curves that kept drawing his eyes from his work. Serving mostly as an annoying reminder of how it had been such a terribly long time since he'd found himself in the presence of an almost naked Woman, let alone been in a position to touch one.  
  
When Larxene was unconscious, with her expression so relaxed and the rest of her not actively trying to annoy, she was far more appealing than initial encounters implied. Even as boney and sinewy as Larxene was, she still had most of the soft rounded shapes that made women so pleasing to the eye and made Vexen want to touch far more than what his tasks required.  
  
It wasn't as if she was conscious to question his deviation from standard proceedure or experience any sense of violation if he did. Just a small touch wouldn't matter, he could allow himself that much.  
  
Almost cautiously (as someone actually cautious wouldn't have thought to try,) Vexen slipped an ungloved hand under the cup of Larxene's bra.  
  
Her breast felt soft, warm, and almost alive under his palm, it wasn't as soft as they would have been if they'd been larger, but still quite pleasing to touch. Pleasing to squeeze under his finger tips too.  
  
It was a shame to touch and not also see though. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her would it? So Vexen reached under her to unhook her bra and tug it out of the way, revealing pale pink nipples and the slightest trace of a tanline that hadn't completely faded away.   
  
He really aught to have left it at that though, this was about work, not pleasure. Though it wasn't very important work... and it really had been an awfully long time since he really indulged... and those small pink nubs hardening from the cold air practically _begged_ to be pinched.  
  
There was no one to judge him over it but himself. No one would know he chose the distraction over the task at hand, and after all, he had a reputation, who would _really_ believe it?  
  
That realisation was something of a freeing one: no one would believe it, he could do as he pleased.  
  
Vexen's hands brushed over the muscles in her stomach on the way down to her hips, to the hem of her panties. He'd already done this much, what was shifting one more piece of clothing at this point? This was already destined to find it's way into more than a couple of masturbatory fantasies. He only noticed he had an erection when he leaned over to put her underwear aside.  
  
Between Larxene's legs was a patch of neatly trimmed, light brown pubic hair. Coarse to the touch, but protecting much softer, more delicate skin. The natural dampness of her sex let Vexen's fingers slip inside her easily.   
  
This was hardly a good angle for this, but he could work with it. Slipping his fingers back out, Vexen ran his slightly damp fingers up along her labia to the little fold of skin covering her clitoris.  
  
Of course she couldn't feel it, but it was pleasant imagining she did. Not in anyway that would wake her or that she'd remember (the drug prevented that anyway,) but in the sort of way that her body would unknowingly squeeze his cock if he were fucking her. It was really only for his benefit after all. Or more accurately, his cock's benefit given the scope of benefits for this endeavour. Unless masturbation mysteriously assisted one in gaining some new exciting insight to the inner workings of the universe, and frankly if that was the case, Vexen would have discovered such long before now.

Between the inviting slick warmth of her vagina and the pressing demand of his cock, it was incredibly tempting to do just that.  
  
Objectively masturbation was a far safer route, but if he'd truly been thinking objectively about this he'd never have let things get as far as they had. It was also likely it would be a long, long time before another opportunity like this came about if at all.  
  
Perhaps a condom? Not exactly an exciting option in his mind, but the clean up would be easier. As much as he'd like to feel it all first hand, the risks of barebacking far outweighed the benefits. After all, he had no idea about her sexual history and as there'd never been a female humanoid nobody before, there was no precedence to reference how functional her reproductive system may be.  
And if he had _any_ desire at all to investigate any of that at all, for some unknown reason, this was hardly the setting for it.  
  
At least, condoms and lubricants safe for mucous membranes weren't in short supply in his laboratory, though usually they were used for far more legitimate purposes. Sensible, scientific ones that never got this far off track. So it was hardly a massive detour to acquire them.  
  
Condom and lubricant in hand, Vexen hoisted himself up onto the examination table. The table really wasn't made for this, so situating himself between the unconscious woman's legs was clumsy at best and the way her legs lolled awkwardly as they were shifted to make space hardly helped.  
  
Once in position, Vexen hardly wasted any time undoing his belt and folding his jacket and trousers out of the way. Underwear was easier as it only need to be shoved aside, the condom however was fiddlier with it's foil packaging primarily designed to thwart the horny and to encourage the stupid and uncoordinated to spawn.  
  
Considering some vaguely recalled tip, Vexen put a small dollop of lubricant in the end of the condom before rolling the rubber on to his erection.  
  
The lubricant and condom was cold against his fairly cool skin, triggering a vague recollection that would have been quite unpleasant if he'd still been human and not had his affinity for ice. Fortunately or unfortunately the ability to fuck a glacier without a hint of pain or shrinkage was not a marketable skill, so this realisation was mentally crumpled up and thrown in the adjacent mental waste paper bin.  
  
Putting lubricant on the outside of the condom didn't require a second thought since getting Larxene wet was entirely out of the question.  
  
After that it was all _too_ easy.  
  
Vexen let out a low groan as he slid his cock into the girl. It really felt better doing this than he remembered, that girl had been conscious, though likely it was because the memories of the last time had almost faded from complete accuracy due to regular exploitation for masturbation fantasies whenever Vexen allowed himself to indulge. The fucking real thing was far more enjoyable than being alone in his room, fucking his palm.  
  
The wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh would have been jarring without the the constant background noise of ongoing experiments that didn't require constant observation, and for that Vexen was mildly grateful. It let him focus on the sensations and visuals without the constant worry of if anyone could hear. (A paranoid thought, Vexen knew objectively that no one could be heard screaming in his laboratory, let alone fucking.)

Once Vexen found a comfortable rhythm to his movement he took the chance to let his hands explore. Her breasts, her hips, her well-muscled arse, all the parts that kept pulling at his mind while he meant to be busy. The way they felt, the way they looked, the way they moved when she was fucked; all of these things were committed to memory as he used her body.  
  
It didn't really last long after that, it had been a long time and to be perfectly honest, Vexen simply didn't care. There was no reason to, he had no one to please in this situation but himself and no real reason to hold off, as long as he got to come it didn't matter.  
  
He let himself lay on top of her a moment while he fought of the worst of the sleepiness that came with an orgasm. It wasn't exactly an especially comfortable place to rest (though her breasts made a nice enough spot for his head,) but it was the easiest.   
  
As soon as Vexen was sure he wasn't about to fall asleep, he set about cleaning up after himself. Throwing away the used condom, cleaning the mess from the lubricant from their bodies and the examination table, and replacing both his and her clothes. Not necessarily in that exact order.  
  
With the evidence of his transgression erased, he injected the reversal agent and prepared to slather his speech in fake concern again while he waited for it to take effect.

 

* * *

  
"You had an allergic reaction...."


	4. Namine/Xion- power abuse, non-con (Sorceress' Knight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Namine/Xion.  
> Non-con, abuse of Namine's powers.  
> Pls and thx. "

"I wanted to meet you just once before..." Before? before what? Xion never got to hear the end of that sentence.

* * *

"I just wanted to meet you once before -" Xion feels sure she's entered this room before, the girl talking to her seems familiar too, but that's not possible. She's never been to this castle before and Namine never leaves the castle (or so she's been told). "they take you away, you aren't supposed to be here, I'm not allowed guests. Surely they'll beat me if they find you here..."

 

 

The blonde girl looks thoughtful for a moment before shoving her toward a door, "quick, hide in the closet."

Inside the closet, it's difficult to tell what's going on. The noises are muffled.

It felt like an eternity, though obviously less than an hour that the door is open and she's told it's safe. Xion remembers hearing a conversation but it seems she can't recall the words, like none of them related to one another and were simply discarded from her memory for lack of sense. When Namine opens the closet, her eyes are watering and there's a quickly darkening bruise appearing on her cheek but she smiles anyway. "I hope you'll stay a little longer, I probably won't get to meet you again."

Suddenly everything seems strange and disorientating, the loss of balance cause the dark haired girl to fall forwards on to Namine, finding a surprising amount of fear for her supposed lack of emotions as she remembers.

* * *

  
"I just wanted to meet you... even just once... my knight."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Namine."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I am a sorceress, and all sorceresses have knights. You're my knight. You don't know it but I knew when I first saw you. You're the one supposed to be my knight, I can feel it. Don't... shh, you can feel it too right?" Xion supposes she does feel a sort of pull, the constant sense of familiarity about the girl -it is the only semblance of explanation offered for the feeling.  
However she finds herself flinching when Namine reaches out to cup her cheek, "they're going to take you away from me soon. They don't want me to be with my knight because they know how _incomplete_ a sorceress is without, they want us incomplete so they can use us." Namine sounds so utterly forlorn it's near impossible to not beleive her.

_This is our first meeting, but also our last. Don't you think we should make this time memorable?_  
Get down on your knees sir knight.

* * *

  
"I just wanted to meet you once," Xion can't help thinking those words sound familiar, but how can they? She's never met this girl in her life and no ones ever wanted to 'meet' her before. Sure they've wanted to examine, poke and prod, hurt and fuck, but never meet. She's a thing, how can they 'meet' her? Why

would they want to? She exists to be used and this girl wants to _meet_ her -validating the concept the as a self she exists is a strange thing indeed.

The blonde girl pets and strokes her hair lovingly as she continues; "you know why? You're a princess" the girl's voice turns to a whisper, "they want to lock you in a tower so the prince will never find you; they shouldn't lock you away, you're too pretty."

_It's sad no one will get to appreciate it.  
Will grant me the honour of a kiss?_

 

* * *

 

_Namine lets her finish her descent to the floor before straddling the other girl's waist and settling herself on her stomach while Xion's thought descend to shear confusion in so many multiples of her memories. The discombobulation of the memories would help keep the girl from fighting while her brain tried to sort it out; in the meantime, Namine wasted little time slipping her pale hands down Xion's pants and into her panties._

_The blonde girl made careful use of her motions, softly palming the area before making careful use of minute strokes and presses of her small fingers (Larxene taught her well in that regard) to make Xion wet._

_The black-haired girl squirms and thrashes mostly from the sudden and forced rearrangement of memories but maybe just a little from those tantalising little movements. Either way, Namine doesn't let her up until she's quite done moving._

_When they both stand, Xion's head is bowed, her eyes oddly blank as Namine presents her stickied fingers, licking them clean without question before being led to the bed. Her skirt is hitched up past her hips, her lack of panties and bitter-salty taste that's not hers ignored.  
She is her knight, she is not to question, just do as she requests to keep her sorceress from madness._

_Xion's tongue is soft and wet against her. Long, slow laps against her labia, tender brushes of lips against her clitoris -all the proper twists and turns Namine had taken time to teach her knight to make her squirm and writhe and feel loved._

__I wanted to meet you just once before they took you away. They don't want to have their sorceress to have a knight you see... They didn't tell you anything did you? You're supposed to be my knight, all sorceresses need their knight -but they didn't want me to be with you. They just wanted me to stay all alone._ _

When she's had as much as she can take, Namine taps Xion on the forehead and the other girl passes into peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
She has to fix her memories, restore what she broke, return what she stole... give the girl a new make believe for them to play... _and take away the all the nightmares._


	5. Xemnas/Vexen- non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Xemnas/Vexen
> 
> forced blowjob with a side order of psychological fuckery "
> 
> This is old, old as balls

Subordination really wasn't something Vexen took to -he could bow and scrape like any of the others, but it always came across with an insolence about it. It was an act as opaque as a glass window and just as fragile.  
  
Vexen was proud, too proud to hide. Xemnas knew Zexion and Xigbar didn't mean it either; but there was just something about the way it wasn't meant.  
The way Vexen still perceived Xemnas as something to look down at through a microscope.  
It antagonised him.  
  
Maybe it was the similarities to _That_ man or maybe it was the way he couldn't bother to even pretend he wasn't reinterpreting orders as he saw fit or perhaps Xemnas just didn't like him. Not that he could but the sentiment was there.  
  
So it wasn't entirely surprising to Xemnas when he lashed out -it certainly was to Vexen.  
  
Vexen didn't quite seem to grasp that they weren't in Radiant Garden anymore, no longer in the 'tender, loving care' of _That_ man.  
Doesn't get that he's not here to follow whatever scientific pursuits take his fancy.  
Doesn't realise that any standing he had doesn't mean anything anymore.  
  
Vexen left with far more than his ego bruised and bleeding.  
  
For about a week Vexen behaved like a kicked animal, but it really wasn't all that long until he fell back into old habits and Vexen was standing before Xemnas again.  
But this time neither is surprised at the display of aggression.  
  
With an array of new bruises, lacerations and likely broken bones, Vexen seemed to presume it's over.  
A swift punch in the gut quickly corrected his misconception.  
  
"I've wondered -just what was Ansem to you... Your boss? A resource?" Xemnas kicked Vexen in the ribs, "An adoptive parent? A father figure" His boot rested on Vexen's back as he spoke, "Maybe he was a lover?  
"You were certainly jealous enough.  
" _So_ proudly obedient; so submissive... All the power you held in your own little world." Xemnas' applied pressure to the injured man's back, "Now, did he fuck you or did you fuck him?"  
  
When the pressure was released Vexen bit his bloody-bruised lips; desperate to remark on the comments but equally so to not incur more pain.  
His barely restrained pride can take the beating -his body, not so much.  
  
Hearing Xemnas' boot steps move away from him Vexen thought again before attempting to stand.  
His hypothesis proved correct when Xemnas spoke again.  
  
"Come here IV," Xemnas had perched himself on a chair, as if it was his throne, "do not stand up."  
  
Vexen growled before complying, using an awkward, loping crawl, one arm being quite obviously rendered useless.  
  
Somehow, Vexen was still willing to meet Xemnas' eyes despite losing his challenge. His face contorted slightly as a dark-gloved hand was rested on his pale hair. The way he's being treated like a dog -subservient bitch- is visibly pissing him off in quite a manner one would not expect possible from a nobody.

The apparent realness of Vexen's falsified emotions has always been somewhat curious.  
The way he was bristling with indignation and barely reigned in aggression was such an excellent example... and so very likely not the last before he's dismissed.  
Doing such things to those who would gladly accept held minimum value.  
The little things saying that Even was - the things that made him that much more interesting- those were useful.   
  
Xemnas tangled his fingers in the pale hair they rested on before pulling hard. A yank to the side to throw Vexen off balance and a pull forward to bring Vexen’s face to his crotch.   
  
Vexen immediately attempted to pull back, twisting his head and trying to pull his hair away with his good hand. Really only succeeding in tearing off a chunk of hair.  
  
This was good, this was a new reaction... so very different to just having him bow and leave. Xemnas kicked at Vexen’s exposed side and pulled his crumpled form back where it was.  
  
“I can’t help but wonder what it is you planned to do after running.” Xemnas threw the chunk of hair to the side, “I presume you understand what would happen if you were to bite?”  
Vexen wasn't attempting to meet his eyes anymore; not necessarily a sign of complacency, but definitely a show of potential for it.  
At least now he wasn't trying to escape.  
  
He wasn't doing much else either though, kneeling there with his head bowed -could have passed out- far more likely a slip of mind, forgetting who he was keeping waiting.  
  
"If you want to procrastinate you could 'take it in the arse', as some of our less well-spoken members would put it, literally instead of figuratively."  
There, that had his attention.  
  
The blond man pulled himself forward to better maintain his balance. He was not looking forward to this in the slightest.  
He could feel the other staring at him expectantly, Vexen hoped, to the extent that he could indeed actually perform this action; that Xemnas would not just do so anyway.  
  
Opening a fly one-handed was difficult, he supposed he should have been thankful he hadn't been expected to do so with his teeth, but really, there was no positive side to this situation.  
He could swear the damage to his pride was becoming physically painful... Or maybe that was just internal bleeding, hard to tell really.  
  
Having worked Xemnas' pants open with his undamaged hand, Vexen revealed the dark-skinned man still flaccid cock nestled in white/grey hair. There were many nasty comments to make, and just as many to suppress -you could only have so many bones broken before something punctured something important, really.  
  
Disgusted, Vexen ran his hand over Xemnas' penis. He found himself quite hard pressed not to attempt fleeing again; gloved hands still had a firm hold on his hair... of all the times to wish he was Xigbar.  
Making an effort not to look up, Vexen was left with watching the other man harden to his ministrations.  
He'd burn the gloves later.

Vexen eyed the piece of flesh in front of him, hesitating to attempt shoving his revulsion for the act aside long enough to get it over with. His mistake was in his hesitation.  
Quickly finding his jaw forced open and a cock shoved down his throat, Vexen choked. Coughing and gagging around the erection, it was by some miracle he didn't accidentally bite or vomit.  
He managed to pull back enough to recover, but he still felt understandably ill.  
  
If Vexen had been allowed to take the time to distance himself from the act it was hardly worth continuing the experiment really.  
It had been a considerable risk, but Vexen's knowledge of the stakes or possibly the hand stopping his jaw from closing prevented any _serious_ mishaps.  
  
The older man quickly took the offending anatomy back in his mouth, eager to avoid a repeat performance.  
Xemnas was quiet, seemingly showing no sign he was enjoying the act vocally or physically other than the organ in Vexen's mouth. Vexen hazarded a glance up at the man, only to see he was being smirked at. He had to shove aside the desire to bite down rather quickly... the concept of fading by far should have trumped the humiliation.  
  
Vexen couldn't hide the twitch as Xemnas rubbed his fingers just behind his ear. It was an obvious taunt and Vexen would have taken the bait if it hadn't been at such risk to his existence.  
As long as that was fresh in his mind he'd be able to control himself, the other man would likely make it hard as all hell; but it was easier chase swallowed pride with a cock than it was to come back from the dead, he should know, he'd done both.  
  
If he could just focus on the incentive and his own actions it would be easier.  
The lack of noise and motion from Xemnas left him stuck with guess work. This wasn't exactly a forte of his, at least with a form of feedback he had some idea of how to make this whole ordeal go faster. As is however he was left alternating between varying combinations of motions of his tongue and head.  
  
Deep-throating was well beyond him so he dealt with what he couldn't take in his mouth with his hand.  
Though it left him wondering when had he been doing this enough to actually have this knowledge? He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Apparently however, his best wasn't good enough and Xemnas saw the need to take control -or perhaps he got bored... hard to tell really if it was to mess with him or if he was just bad at it.  
  
Vexen's motions were now being controlled by the large clump of hair gathered in Xemnas' fist, forcing his movement to meet Xemnas' as the man thrust his hips. Though once again choking there was no chance to recover, what with a cock down his throat preventing most attempts before they started.  
Thankfully it didn't take long for the man to come; the part where he pulled out seconds before hand less so... but at least Vexen could breathe now.  
  
"Now you are excused."


	6. Vexen and Xigbar- Necrophilia and Guro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vexen/Xigbar- Necrophilia (feel free to change the order, so long as it's those two and that kink I don't care.. hell, add a third in there if you want)"
> 
> Final is one sided Xigbar/Vexen with a side of Vexen/'anonymous woman' necro+guro, contains pedo references and old as fuck.

"Xigbar..." Vexen looked dubiously at other man, expecting some kind of explaination for the interruption to his work.

"C'mon Vex, you need to loosen up." Xigbar tangled his fingers in blond hair, trying to distract more than what his mere presence could.

"But~"

"Just do it, don't act like you don't want to -besides you know I enjoy watching you work." Xigbar cut off the feeble protest

"Deadlines" Vexen finished

"She won't stay fresh forever; and that project is ahead of schedule."

Vexen paused for a second to consider. "...Fine, just let me finish this."

Vexen scribbled down the last few notes before turning back to the bench.

Vexen hissed slightly as he moved a hand over the 'gift'; before he touched it he pulled his hand away and gripped at the table; trying not to show how pleased he was with it.

"You've brought something a little more _mature_ than your usual findings." Vexen regarded the 'gift' with a raised brow -it was rare for Xigbar to clean the girl up before bringing her in -even rarer that the cadaver so much as even looked slightly mature.

"Figured you might like some variety."

The deceased was a young woman; mid to late twenties -with long, soft, light brown hair still partially held back by a yellow ribbon. The body splayed in the unnatural way only corpses and the fatally wounded are -her skin is almost completely unmarred except for two wounds -one just below her collar bone and another across her acchilies tendon.  
Such a pretty thing, plump breasts, well curved hips and proportioned waist. She's extremely fresh; been cleaned up and her clothes removed.

Vexen called bullshit, "Because you're just _so_ selfless like that. Now what do you want?"

Xigbar raised his hands and gave a tone of mock offense, " Can't a guy be nice with being assumed he's up ta somethin'. Ya know, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

"People? Sometimes; nobodies? Very rarely; you? There is always a reason, so out with it."

"Okay, you caught me -I was just hoping to convince ya to let me play with one of your replicas. The little one, looks like you a few decades younger... Of course, if you don't want this I can always bring it to someone who'll appreciate it."

Vexen glared at Xigbar for a few seconds... "...No damaging it, no killing it, no teaching it to swear; and you may have it in three days -one night only."

"You see, this is why I don't fuck you; I wouldn't feel a damn thing cause that stick up your ass is so big you'd be all stretched out"

Vexen shuddered, " And the fact that not only am I considerably older than your usual game but would deep-freeze you if you so much as thought about it has nothing to do with it?"

"One of those. So, are you going to get to it -there's only so much time before rigor mortis sets in."

Vexen always set aside tools specifically for this, separated for convenience and hygiene; he only needed about half of them since Xigbar had been courteous this time. Usually Vexen had to clean the cadavers and remove their clothing -sometimes during the early stages of rigor mortis. Then again Xigbar usually brought in prepubescent girls and almost never fresh, since Xigbar didn't seem to understand the concept that Vexen might not mind being brought something alive or only just dead; let alone something in or past puberty.

Zexion would probably end up bitching about the smell no matter what Xigbar brought in -man couldn't stand the scent of the gore and the dead things without at least a mask; though ideally he'd prefer the use of a gas mask, a few dozen cans of air freshener, and a complete laboratory sanitation- but really, all of them were best fresh scent-wise and nearly every-other-wise you could care to think of. Entertainment wise it was still dead boring compared to a live one; if you would pardon the pun.

Dead girls didn't scream, didn't bleed (much), didn't pulse around you when you fucked them.

On the other hand, sometimes Vexen just wanted something to be quiet and take it -and sometimes dead girls were just so much prettier. With their pale skin, glassy eyes, and wounds they don't scream about till your ears bled- the lack of a pulse was sometimes a reasonable sacrifice.

Within the laboratories Vexen was always meticulously methodical -whether it was work or play- there was always a certain madness to his methodicity. Vexen pulled on a set of thin, disposable latex gloves. Even though Xigbar cleaned the girl, Vexen still washed the corpse with a cloth soaked in disinfectant and germicidal solutions.

Xigbar hung from the ceiling, observing the actions and getting in the way.

Vexen shoos him aside- rathering his attention completely riveted on his own actions -as the damp cloth swipes across pale skin he occasionally pauses to rub his growing erection against the bench.

He knows Xigbar's watching, but the uncomfortable sensation was shrugged off easily from years of practice.

The disinfectant is followed by a rinse of water as the harsh chemicals had the potential to damage the skin when left too long.

The cloth was put aside and Vexen ran a latex gloved hand down the girl's body, starting at her collar bone and ending at her thighs before bringing his hand back up to knead one of her breasts as he so rarely received such with his usual _presents_.

The soft, necrotic breast tissue was pliant to his hands; his other hand rubbed idly at the bulge in his pants before brushing a few strands of her hair from her face.

He kisses her, first softly on the cheek and again more strongly to her unresisting mouth; he could feel the residual warmth of her life in her mouth -as he deepens the kiss his hand slides from her breast and onto the fatal wound -slipping his fingers in almost sensually -as if she were still alive and he was pleasuring her.

His fingers worked in and out of the hole as if he were fucking it - the meat was warm and yielding to the ministrations and Vexen groaned silently into the woman's mouth; lightly humping his other hand through the material of his trousers.

Vexen soon pulled away from these attentions, and admired the pinkish stain on his glove from the molestation of the wound -he moved as if to lick at it, bringing blood smeared fingers to his mouth and then bringing back down to the woman's body and placing a rubber block under the her back.

"You know, I always thought it was odd how gentle you get with the dead girls."

Vexen twitched, "Shut up Xigbar." he growled.

"You always act so violent with the live ones."

"Stop talking."

"Gee, get a little pushy when you're hot?"

The ambient temperature of the lab dropped a few degrees and Xigbar cackled before falling silent.

Having such a fresh girl is such a rare treat; one that he would soon lose if he didn't hurry; but Vexen didn't rush -there was plenty of time and dead flesh was always so easy to damage and so very often dry or their natural moistness was insufficient

A simple, unscented, water-based lubricant was among the various tools (many more of them with by far more unsavoury uses than this). Making liberal use of his fingers, he worked a dollop of the lubricant into the woman's vaginal cavity; stretching it as he proceeded.

Once satisfied with his work he removed the soiled gloves and replaced them with clean ones then climbed onto the bench.

Lifeless limbs are easily shifted to accommodate his presence, the woman -literally dead weight in her pre-rigor state- lolled along with the blond scientist's movement of her limbs.

Three hours postmortem, rigor mortis; 12 hours postmortem, the body would be cool; 24 hours postmortem, it would lose all internal heat; 72 hours postmortem, the body's rigor mortis would subside and rapid decomposition would begin.

Kneeling between the woman's splayed legs, Vexen reached to the side tray for a scalpel; rather than completing the traditional autopsy cut, Vexen went through most of the motions of the Y-incision but stopped one arm of the incision short of the fatal wound -he didn't want to ruin that hole just yet; he mused briefly on the fact that if the girl were still alive, that hole would have been the first place he fucked. But the unfortunate issue with such wound was that it was generally fatal rather quickly and generally ruined his modus operandi -so he never made them until after the ritualistic process, particularly if the unfortunate girl managed to live through the entiriety of his usual proceedings.

With the incision complete the scalpel was put aside and Vexen undid his pants. The blond man made a slight hissing noise as his erection was exposed to the cold air of the laboratory.

When he first slips into the girl his motions are slow and cautious, taking into account the reduced durability of dead flesh as he thinks he'd rather like to keep this girl around for a while. The girl is slick and warm -warmer than himself at least- and just right; if only he could have received her alive.

He kept his thrusts at a slow, even pace so the corpse would not move around too much as forceps and a scalpel were utilised to pull back the skin and muscle to expose bones and organs underneath.

Next he rolled his superfluous sleeves up to his elbows, then took to hand a small set of rib cutters. The small tool was awkward but it was small enough to be used with one hand -one hand held the body steady while the other's rib cutters went snick-snick-sniker-snack, crunching through ribs, one-by-one till he could lift out the sternum.

From there things got messy, one by one organs were removed and sorted in metal trays. Some would be simply thrown away and others would be kept or given to far less _savory_ members of their little organization.

The intestines, soft, long and slippery are the hardest part; but years of practice makes the removal look simple. A cut just before the rectum and a grip to prevent leakage of residual fecal matter and they are scooped out with the rest of the digestive tract to be placed with the rest of the junk organs.

Eventually her body cavity is practically empty save whatever bits of scrap tissue, bile and gore happened to escape the process or was intentionally left behind such as most of her reproductive system(for obvious reasons).

He gave a superfluous pinch to an areola -leaving a faint red residue from his gloves- before drifting his hand back into her body cavity.

Vexen ran his fingers down the spinal column, tracing the shape of the vertebrae till he reached the pelvis and removed his hands from the orifice to grip her hips.

Close to orgasm he lets himself move faster, without the risks of sharp objects and spilling entrails he lets himself be rougher.

Seeking more friction he gripped himself though the woman -a few more strokes was all it took to finish- riding out the sensation silently before withdrawing and cleaning himself off with a moist towelette.  
  
It took a few minutes to straighten himself up and look like he hadn't just fornicated with a corpse (and heavily mutilated it in the process). The gloves were tossed with the other scraps, he would clean this up later.  
  
Vexe felt something wet splatter against the back of his head, the blond put a hand to his hair.

  
 _Warm, sticky -urg~_

  
He heard Xigbar laugh before the whisper of a portal opening and closing.

  
Vexen scowled as a piece of yellow paper fluttered down in front of him. Catching it in his non-soiled hand, he read it.  
  
 _-just because you have exclusive tastes doesn't mean I do-_  
  
The message was followed by some crude stick figures in compromising positions.

  
The note was quickly crumpled and incinerated and Vexen went off to disinfect his hands and hair.


	7. Xigbar/Axel- guro, vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Xigbar/Axel  
> heavy guro, Hard vore "

The thing Xigbar hated about the arrow rifles was the were too quiet, too 'clean' compared to a normal gun.  
They did the job just fine, but it simply wasn't as satisfying seeing Axel just fall to the ground with a mild, insignificant click compared to the thundercrack gorespray of a well placed bullet. He wasn't dead, no, of course not -that'd be simple, getting off light.

And in all honesty? Not all that much fun.

Xigbar wasn't stupid, if he wanted to kill, he'd shoot to kill. If he wanted to cause incapacitate someone before he announced himself, that'd be exactly what he'd do. Sure there was the potential for mishaps, it wasn't a taser by any stretch of the imagination.

Regardless, it worked this time and that was what was important as Xigbar approached the rather loud lump of nobody.

"Y'know Axel, you _really_ turned out to be a bit of a dick." Xigbar gave the red-haired man a rather vicious kick in the ribs, Axel reflexively curled at the kick, clutching his gut protectively. "You just had to spoil shit for everyone else didn't ya?" Xigbar 'emphasised' his words with another kick before bending down a little for a closer look.

" Now come on, lemme see where I gotcha," Xigbar nudged Axel's crumpled body with his boot," lemme see." A little more insistently this time, Xigbar forced the other man's hands away from the wound, taking care to step on his hand. "oohoohoo I got you pretty good there, didn't I?"

The arrow had caught Axel across the gut, slicing the skin of his stomach. Though it seemed quite miraculous the wound hadn't quite torn through the entire layer of muscle from what Xigbar could tell through the blood. Not too much risk of organ damage that might make this end before he intended it to.

Whimpering noises and semi-unintelligible babbling (unintelligible only in that Xigbar couldn't be bothered to listen) turned to a yell when Xigbar put his fingers in the wound to check.

"Aw, c'mon, 'snot _that_ bad; I hardly grazed ya. You don't even have any organs hanging out. Aw man, if ya gonna be like this from just a scratch can't imagine what ya going to sound like when I _really_ get started." Xigbar was rather looking forward to that part actually. For all he cared, Axel's voice was already white noise between pained sounds.  
He'd always wanted to try something like this with a nobody... Or watch Vexen try, but Vexen wasn't around any more so so much for that then. Vexen just had to miss out.

Given sufficient time for adrenalin to kick in, Axel struggled, managing to get to his feet and call a weapon to hand. A problem Xigbar solved with a slug to the face. Axel may have been bigger than Xigbar, but he was also built much lighter -and with the right application of gravity control he may as well have just been hit by Lexaeus.

Xigbar kicked the armament away before it disappeared in a puff of ash from Axel's loss in concentration. If he'd given Axel half a chance to heat up he wouldn't be able to touch him, but to do that, Axel would have to focus. As it was, all that had been produced was a wisp of steam rising from the open wound and a small pile of ash.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're getting bored aren't ya? I really should get this show on the road." Xigbar squatted down next to the incapacitated man, "let's start by giving you something to make some _real_ noise about." In an oddly methodical seeming act for Xigbar, he positioned an arrow riffle pointing down at Axel's hand (carefully pinned to the ground, with the wrist under the older man's boot), the end of the weapon barely inches away from the target before he pulled the trigger. Smiling somewhat dementedly as the hand seemingly exploded in a small shower of blood, meat, bone and little shreds of leather. The distance had been important, too close and he'd damage the gun and risk injuring himself, too far and there'd only be an arrow through the hand. It was always the stupid little calculations that it never seemed you'd ever need that Xigbar hung on to the best.

Needless to say, Axel didn't disappoint in the noise department. His good hand gasping at the shredded wrist.

However it emphasised that Xigbar should really move something like this to somewhere more private. As much as he enjoyed the noise, it tended to attract attention. Some moron might think to come to the bitch's rescue and whoop-dee-friggin'-doo he might be back where he started (or slightly worse given his presence was known). Making his decision, Xigbar used Axel's intact glove to muffle the noise before putting Axel over his shoulder to relocate the party elsewhere.

* * *

Xigbar dumped the other man none too gently on the ground of the chosen space (not much point being gentle). Before sitting himself down on the red-head's chest, pinning arms to the floor with his knees to keep Axel's hands out of the tools strewn around the floor of what was probably a basement or something equally dank, dark and neglected... and filled with junkyard hoardings.

Taking strips of fabric from Axel's coat, Xigbar tied a strip tightly around the injured arm to stem some of the blood flow. No good if he simply bled out, also the flailing was getting just a little too messy -messy was fun, but primarily when it was threatening other people's things -other people's mess on his stuff? Fuck that.

Though, speaking of stuff he had to wonder which item he should choose next. So many options, but only so many he could try before either the damage or the resulting shock killed him off.

Pruning shears seemed like a good place to start, he was going to go exploring that chest cavity anyway -a little live demonstration prior to the event could be worth a little entertainment; just a little suspense. Taking the tool in hand, Xigbar breifly waved the pruning shears into Axel's view, "bet you just can't wait to find out what these are for. Ooh yeah, I forgot," Xigbar pulled the glove out of the man's mouth. No need to be quiet here, if some one did hear _and_ differentiate echos, they probably wouldn't be able to get in. For the most part Xigbar was still ignoring those little things that sounded like words that kept pouring from the other man's mouth, they didn't mean anything, were unimportant -he didn't need to listen to the words to have the gist of what was being said, the important part was the fear.

"Now ya see, I could just use those itty bitty nail clippers Vexen claims are supposed to cut bone -but that's not fun y'know? It'd take forever just to get through just a pinky toe. On the other hand...." Bringing the shears back into view he continued where he left off, "these, will do the job just great. They use these in autopsies because it's easier to cut through the bone. It works great since they don't have to keep things sterile."

The scruffy older man scooted a bit higher on the red-head's chest, settling his weight just enough to make breathing uncomfortable. Xigbar took a firm grip on Axel's uninjured arm, "this here is just going to be a little demonstration, I'll show you what these things a really for a bit later -if I'm lucky you'll still be conscious by then but I'm not gonna go making any promises."

Probably more firmly than need, another strip of fabric was tied around the uninjured arm. Xigbar knew he was probably giving away too much with the 'child-on-Christmas' look but quite frankly, he didn't give a shit. Sure he could unsettle people by not giving anything away but that was more Vexen's deal -keep the girl uninformed, she might hope she'll get out alive. Didn't work all that great when the person knew who you were, and knew a little about what you were like.

So he'd play on the uncertainty of just how crazy the other thought he was... and about now that was... well, pretty damn crazy.

Xigbar took Axel's ungloved hand in his own, carefully squeezing the bony thing to feel out the joints.

He decided to start with the index finger, laying the the blades just under the distal phalanx, the smallest knuckle, before closing the blade with a nasty crunch. He'd missed and caught the knuckle below but oh well, it still went through -just might need to sharpen the blade after.

He repeated the process for each individual knuckle until 14 pieces (he'd left the last one of the thumb) were laid out in front of him, of course Axel was fighting him the whole time so it took a little longer than it should have but that was half the fun, nothing a good fist-face introduction didn't handle.

Picking a random joint, Xigbar placed the piece of meat in his mouth. Bony and hardly very good raw it was mostly just good for chewing.

Metal, ash and leather were the easy tastes to pick out past the blood -in theory he probably should have cleaned it first but bah! whatever.

Choosing another phalanges from the line up, Xigbar put the chunk to Axel's lips. The look was priceless.

Prying the other man's jaw open to force the meat in it wasn't surprising that the red-head bit down; though what was probably surprising was for him finding he was biting down on metal rather than flesh like that which had just been shoved down his throat. The older man prevented him from choking on the finger but not much else.

"What? You gotta problem with me not having all my natural limbs? Cause you should take it up with Xally, he made it for me." Some point while talking Xigbar had grabbed another piece of finger; Axel could hear how he was still chewing on the bit he'd put in his mouth before; this one, he was just holding there while he gestured. "Hey you know what? Maybe we should go ask him to make you a set... Oh wait, he's dead -and who do we got to blame for that one?"  
"Oh yeah, Roxas; funny thing that..." Xigbar paused to pull the knuckle out of his mouth, now bare of flesh. "You don't taste all that good, but he does."

Pure make-believe hate, that look he was getting was -abso-fucking-lutely hilarious, Xigbar's laughter was just as fake as the hatred but since he wasn't the one beaten, bleeding and being steadily dismembered he got to say which was more real. This was his fun, and his lack of heart wasn't going to take that away without his sayso.

"Relax dude, I haven't eaten him yet," he started chewing on the second knuckle before he started again, talking while he chewed, "gotta catch the little squirt first. The brat's such a sneaky little thing y'know?"  
  
Xigbar's long, thin, nicely intact hand crept up Axel's face, mockingly gently. He was stroking the tattooed man's cheek, his face plastered with that fake smile to go with the rest of his complete lack of sincerity.

"Ya really gotta keep an eye on him," fingers dove for the eye socket. Metal curled around behind the smooth, squishy orb and yanked back effectively uprooting the organ. Someone might have said something about it being a little poetic he'd chosen the eye he hadn't lost, but then they'd say the same thing if he'd chosen the eye he didn't have -it was hardly sentimental, just not much choice when there was only two options. Maybe if Axel had had a third eye he'd take that one instead and stick it in his own empty socket -a dick move like that....

Axel's brand new empty socket's eye lids were still fluttering to protect what wasn't there, too much blood to really make out it's appearance -personal experience said it probably looked a bit like a dried slug or some twink's scrotum. He turned the disembodied eye to face it's previous owner, holding it up to his eye-patch like he was sizing it up; then popped it into his mouth, pulling out the knuckle he'd been chewing on with the same movement.

There was a sickening squishy noise as Xigbar purposely chewed with his mouth open. "Slimy yet satisfying. I'd have offered you some, but, mmn, these are really just too good to waste. Think I'll keep 'em to myself. Tell you what, if your still conscious by then I'll give you a quick taste of your liver to make up for it?"

Axel threw up.

"I'm not going to share if you're just going to waste it like that," actually Xigbar was quite pleased with the reaction. It let him make excuses; he didn't need them (not like there was a heart or something that needed a reason), but they were just too much fun to pass up.

At least Axel had the decency to turn his head enough to avoid drowning -all this effort into making sure he didn't die too quickly only for him to suffocate? Fuck that.

"Look, man, I know that bit wasn't your fault so I'll let you choose how you get punished... Hammer or pliers?" Xigbar waited a little for an answer though it was fairly clear by now Axel was getting too disorientated to do more than groan and cough out whatever was left in his stomach. "Look, if you're not gonna choose that means I get to pick... and I wanna do both, but I guess I said I'd give you a break so pliers it is then."   
  
The metal hand quickly forced it's way in the red-heads mouth, hooking fingers between teeth with no clear intent. The flesh hand, now readily equipped with the intended tool tapped against shiny white teeth. Somewhat rusted the pliers creaked with it's movement, clenching down on a canine. Yanking and twisting, Xigbar grunted as he wrestled with the tooth. The hammer would have been easier but not nearly as hands-on.

Prying the tooth free he tossed it to the side and moved on to the next tooth ignoring the gore and renewed attempts at biting down on the metal appendage. It really did seem just too slow, he made it from one upper canine to the other before deciding his intention to only use one tool was a lie and replicated the results for the bottom row with a hammer. Once again proving the well known truth that Xigbar’s word is good for shit.

“I don’t _do_ the whole necro thing so it’s best I get this outta the way ‘fore you bleed out or I get to eating the good bits,” Xigbar waited for Axel to try talking again, grinning at the unintelligible groan the was probably supposed to be words, “you make a much better bitch when you can’t talk- maybe I’ll make an exception, y’know Vexen’s memory ‘nstuff. Make sure I get _all_ the holes in ya too.”

* * *

Unfortunately Xigbar had just been bullshitting about the necrophilia, no bodies left after a Nobody ‘died’ y’see, but blood loss and pain didn’t make the most rational sort and the implications gave a delicious struggle. No body, nobody saw Nobodies body; his spirit was gone and his mess remained; made Xigbar wonder if it was actually organ bits he was picking out of his teeth.


	8. Vexen/prof.Hojo- guro, non-con, vivisection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pairing: Prof. Hojo/Vexen  
> Kinks: Gore, Violence, Non-Con, Bondage <3  
> Extra points for a bit of vivisection 8D "

This mission was a pain, Vexen didn’t think he’d ever end up working as a tech again; but then, the mission called for it. And what better did Vexen have to do other than serve... plenty of things of course, but who _ever_ realised that. It wasn’t as if he was just sitting in his laboratories twiddling his thumbs. There were so many better things he could have been doing.  
  
On the other hand this mission hadn’t been a complete loss.  
This world did have some very _interesting_ scientific faculties; shame he was stuck pretending to be a lab assistant; he would have rather enjoyed investigating further.  
  
Work before leisure unfortunately, and given the boss; he wouldn’t be getting any of the later any time soon. There were benches to sterilise, beakers to clean, and chemicals to put away –fuck, why couldn’t he have any assistants to do these things for him back home.  
  
As Vexen was wiping bleach across the bench he was caught completely off guard when someone yanked his head back by his carefully tied back hair and put a piece of metal to his neck.  
  
“What do you think you’re playing at?”  
  
The mysterious person was easily identified by voice; it was one of the targets and the man he was pretending to work for, Professor Hojo.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Faking a distressed voice, Vexen attempted playing innocent. Tricky but usually enough to convince most people.  
  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that an assistant was suddenly competent?” Unfortunately it seemed Hojo wasn’t most people and tightened his grip on Vexen’s ponytail.  
  
“Do you really have such little faith in the abilities of your staff?” Next he attempted planting doubt in the assumptions. Vexen had heard the man was smart but he also heard his interpersonal dealings were poor enough that he should have gone unnoticed.  
  
“I have an accurate enough perception of them to know you are not one of them.” The piece of metal was quickly revealed to be a scalpel as it pressed against Vexen’s skin. “Now answer the question: ‘What are you playing at boy?’”  
  
Vexen almost laughed, it’d been a long time since he’d talked to someone old enough to call him ‘boy’. Never mind all that however, the man was aware that he was not a staff member and obviously not exactly easily convinced.  
  
The prospect of a slit throat was also something Vexen would rather not.  
  
Vexen dropped the temperature of his body and the air, it made the Hojo’s hands burn his skin but at the same time he wasn’t the one who just lost skin to the quick freeze.  
  
Hojo jerked away partially from surprise, partially from the sudden temperature change. The ice burn had taken some of his skin, not much but the reaction had definitely been enough for the tall blond man to get free.  
  
Unfortunately Vexen hadn’t made the attack completely unscathed; the scalpel had still taken a piece of his neck. It was nowhere near fatal, but it was bleeding a bit. At least until the abnormal temperature stifled the flow, hardening it into a solid cap of ice.

“An interesting trick; surgically imbedded materia?” The practice was familiar to Hojo, but the technique had never exactly been perfected –often it killed the host or drained their energy significantly enough that they may as well have been. It seemed curious that there might have been a successful procedure that he hadn’t performed himself that he didn’t hear about.  
  
“Natural elemental affinity,” Vexen had become fairly decently versed in this world science in the time he had been working, it was interestingly not too far remove from that of Radiant Garden aside from the mako. It wasn’t too difficult to understand what was meant or respond in the terms appropriate for this world’s science, nor was preparing for a fight should it come to that.  
  
“So you are suggesting you were born with it?” Hojo raised a brow, understandably sceptical of something bordering on the superstitious nonsense frequently directed at young materia specialists. Yes, some people were better at certain elements but never actual naturally occurring ability or capacity to absorb an elemental attack without the assistance of materia.  
  
“You could say that.” So much as Vexen was born anyway.   
  
“I have to ask, what are you?” Presuming it wasn’t a very excellent hoax, the blond man being human seemed unlikely; Cetra, possibly.  
  
“Nobody,” Vexen spoke in a deadpan voice, nothing quite like the truth  
“I really should take you apart and find out.” Nothing better than taking something apart to find out how it works.  
  
“I really should take you apart and find out if I can get what I came for without all this bull shit.” Nothing quite like a job well done either.  
  
“And what did you come here for that you would need to take me apart.”  
  
“Your heart,”  
  
“I apologise, I’m not interested in men.” Hojo’s sarcasm was hardly subtle, and the way he had started pacing was portraying his irritation.  
  
“Neither am I but this has nothing to do with /that/.” Why did they always have to assume that, now really? The sarcasm was duly noted, but the jokes about taking someone’s heart were getting old.  
  
Deciding to break the chain of pacing and banter, Vexen made the first move; he was almost surprised that the older man wasn’t fazed by his pulling a shield out of thin air. Usually the more science orientated worlds are more shocked by that, on the other side this was a world whose magic system was based on shiny rocks.  
  
Naturally Hojo’s capacity to counter was unaffected. Pulling a gun from the breast of his coat, he fired three shots –the first two hit the shield but the third managed a solid hit on the nobody’s torso.  
  
Vexen reflexively smack Hojo to the side with his shield. Giving himself to to cover the wound in ice, before walking to the stunned older man. Vexen wasn’t particularly strong physically, but, if the man’s profile was to be believed, Hojo had at least 30 years on Vexen. The old man had hardly taken care of himself particularly well; Vexen was a little reminded of himself, he certainly wouldn’t acknowledge it though.  
  
Vexen pulled the black haired man up by his collar. Through a great deal of effort, Vexen dragged Hojo to the nearest specimen table; the obviously underweight man was heavier than he looked.  
  
The specimen tables were perfect for this, the heavy duty straps and the easy to clean surface.  
  
Hojo was already stirring by the time Vexen had managed to get him on to the table, but efficiency had the man in straps before there was a real chance to struggle and a handful of cotton in the mouth kept noise level down.  
  
After check the straps were sufficiently secure, Vexen left the table to find the necessary tools. He prepared two trays, the first he needed to remove the bullet, the second... well, work before play.  
  
Do-it-yourself bullet removal was stupid, painful and took forever... and that was if you were experienced; by the time the necessary waste of time was finished Hojo was completely conscious and aware.

There wasn’t much chance in him breaking the bonds, but making neat cuts on a alive and struggling thing was nigh impossible. Nothing a quick sedative couldn’t fix of course, but it was another annoying hassle between Vexen and being reunited with his laboratory. Not a great place to be for a person either, especially now Vexen felt like cheating.  
  
Vexen was _supposed_ to take a manipulative approach (hardly feasible at this juncture); Xigbar and Xaldin had their full-pelt-charge-in-blow-shit-up approach, did it really have to be so difficult as to have Vexen do this his own way? Of course not, but that would be requesting Xemnas to use common sense.  
  
Never mind all that, now it was time to get down to business –and what a wonderful business it was.

Just a quick jab in the neck and the man was still –aware, but may as well have been paralysed. Such a shame it would reduce most of the pain.  
  
“Now let’s get a look at that heart,” the nobody couldn’t resist the playful tone slipping into his voice as he picked up the first scalpel for that all important first cut. Before he put it back down to push clothing out of the way, hygiene wasn’t all that important for a procedure that the patient wouldn’t live through, but it was heavily ingrained behaviour. The incision site needed to be sterile before the cut was made.  
  
With the dark skin coloured with the disinfecting agent the initial cut was dragged collar bone to pubis.

Vexen could have used a better cut more suited to heart surgery but the autopsy cuts were hard to resist. Though he stated he lack interest in men, it hardly affected his ‘alternative’ interests.  
  
Cutting through the muscle, fat and skin of the body without completely ruining it was a skill. Not like those wannabe butchers... would cut their victims up but completely ruin the flesh and claim themselves artists.... This on the other hand, was real art –neat symmetrical cuts; the skin neatly sliced rather than torn; all so much more interesting and all that much more satisfying to accomplish.  
  
With the organs neatly bared to the air and Hojo in the early stages of shock it seemed worth considering taking his time.

Though he had no interest in men, it wasn’t stated outright he _had_ to acknowledge his victim as a man –out of sight out of mind as it were.  
  
It was far from rocket science to find suitable lubrication. All the stories you hear of idiots using anything from SH2O4 to super glue... was it all really so hard to work out that you needed to be a trained professional to know what would and wouldn’t work?

Nor was their much effort to expose the rear of the restrained scientist while ignoring the parts of disinterest.

Never minding the resilience of living flesh, it was hardly as if he was trying to preserve the man’s condition. The lubrication was a matter of personal comfort, if the was any intention for Hojo to live through this... well he would be sore in the morning.  
  
The older man wasn’t as tight as the girls he would play with, but he could pretend and even failing that, it was still pleasurable enough to ignore his distaste for men.  
  
This wasn’t a mess he would have to clean up after, he didn’t need to preserve the condition of the flesh –in all honesty he could truly go wild as long as he got the job done. And there was no reason he couldn’t get that done; multitasking was a delectable skill –quite a shame so many men failed at it.  
  
Though still quite incapacitated, Hojo’s hips jerked reflexively with the roll of Vexen’s hips. Soft organs jiggled along with the motions rather pleasingly... at least until the younger scientist pulled the small intestines from there nesting place, letting them drop on the bench and the floor. He found himself oddly fascinated by the way the entrails spread –he seen the sight several times but it always seemed fascinating. It was so much more interesting to look at than watching the organs fall into a bucket or a disposal tray.  
  
By now Hojo was quite obviously out, he could stay living like this for a decent while.  
  
Considerably less careful now, Vexen slipped his hand into the chest cavity, rather viciously ripping a lung to get his hand on the physical heart.

The physical heart itself was just another organ, but it provided an excellent path to the heart he needed to access. With his hand on the heart, he forced a healthy dose of darkness directly into the metaphysical heart. Give it that straw to break the camel’s back.  
  
The body under him started jerking violently; the restraints managed the movement well enough that it was nothing worth worrying about.

It meant the work had been successful, but it was difficult to care about that when a dying body was twitching, writhing and tightening around him.   
  
The body would die, he would get off, and the newborn nobody could be picked up in a week.  
  
 _...Why couldn't all missions be this interesting?_


End file.
